


Signs of Progress

by Bienmoreau



Series: Signs of Progress [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bienmoreau/pseuds/Bienmoreau
Summary: Jean Moreau starts to explore new possibilities now that he’s free from the Nest





	Signs of Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Signs of Progress is a collection of fic and drabbles in which i explore aspects of Jean’s life and healing process posts The Nest.  
They don’t have to be read together and have no baring on each other.. I’m trying to list them in a vague chronology of Jeans time at USC and his life after but they don't all really fit a cohesive linear story so just take each one as it is...

“So I think I want to get a job.”

It came, seemingly, out to nowhere and Jeremy looked up in puzzlement at the comment.  
It was a drowsy Friday night much like the many many others they had been through since Jean had joined the Trojans.  
Jeremy was at his desk working away on a training plan for the coming week while Jean got on with whatever it was he was required to complete for his classes.  
They had settled into something of a rhythm over the months and so this unprecedented comment from Jean had surprised Jeremy more than he visibly let on but before he could comment Jean continued.  
“You’ll be graduating soon and I’m here for another year before I have to go pro. I think- I think I want to try having a job. I want to do something other than think about exy. Something actually useful to others.”

Jeremy was honestly a little stunned, even with their relationship as amicable, even friendly, as it was by now this was more conversation that Jean normally offered off court.  
“Well, I think that would probably be okay. You’d have to clear it with coach and make sure it doesn’t affect your studies but I don’t see any real problem with that.”  
He met jeans eyes across the room and gave him a warm smile “do you know what you might like to do?”

Jean scratched the back of his neck and turned his seat to face Jeremy  
“I-umm, Laila was telling me about a bookstore in town.. She knows the owner.. I was thinking of looking into working hours around the team and my classes… I’ll have more free time next year. And, well- you’ll not be here so I think having something to do with my time would be good. My therapist said it would help to do things other students would experience-”

Jeremy beamed “Jean I think that’s a wonderful idea! I’d be happy to talk to coach with you and maybe go check the place out if you’d like to not go alone.”

There may have been a blush rising on Jeans cheeks, it was hard to tell in the evening light but regardless of that the way his eyes softened and his lips turned up at Jeremy’s offer was enough to show that it was appreciated.

As they prepared to turn in Jeremy found himself watching how easily Jean moved around their little shared dorm. How well he seemed to fit there now. How little tension he held in his shoulders these days.

It wasn’t the first time he’s taken notice of these little shifts when it came to Jean. He was also sure it wouldn’t be the last. But each and every time it gave Jeremy hope, reinvigorated his drive to help, to see Jean through this process he had begun.  
Every step proved all those bad days and naysayers wrong. Showed the world just how strong Jean Moreau really was. Made Jeremy increasingly honoured to be able to be a part of his journey.


End file.
